Dish Duty
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: It's not the best idea to leave a watermage to do the dishes by himself.  It would be preferable, or perhaps even necessary, for another Nobody to provide supervision specifically, a more responsible one.  A fluffy Zemyx drabble.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I own a sink…?

Jessie: Sorry, I know I should be working on my upcoming multi-chapter fic, but most of the events that are about to be relayed in this story just happened to me, and I thought it was hilarious, and immediately had to go about writing this drabble.

Joh: Drabble?

Jessie: Yeah…doing the dishes didn't really take long after I started doing it "in the _correct_ fashion."

Joh: **Grins **You've always been the tidy twin.

Jessie: **Smiles** Yes, I have. Everything up to the fluffage actually happened to me not twenty minutes ago; so all credit to most of Demy's responses goes to me!

**Warnings:** Um…the fluff might eat you? **Is alarmed at the thought**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zexion should have suspected that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong the moment he'd noticed that everyone save a certain Nobody had left the dining hall. Furthermore, he'd missed the second, even more ominous clue when he had heard a cheerful _humming_ from the kitchen when he'd passed it by chance on a trip to his bedroom to retrieve a book.

_Really_; there was only one Nobody who would _hum_ while _washing dishes._

But as it was, he had only come to the realization that Xenmas must have made some sort of dire mistake the night before when he had assigned kitchen duty as he was picking himself up from the slippery floor, cursing said Superior under his breath as he grasped at the wall for some sort of non-existent leverage to steady himself.

He glared icily at the puddle that he had slipped on, before lifting his gaze to follow that small stream's path which inevitably led back to the kitchen.

Cautiously the Schemer made his way down the white hallway; his hand trailing along the wall for support. Finally he reached the door to the kitchen; here he could clearly observe water trickling lazily from beneath the crack of the door.

Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the sight he was sure he was about to observe before opening them once more and pushing the door open.

And just as he had expected, there by the sink stood a positively giddy and positively soaked Demyx, who laughed as he scooped up a handful of soap bubbles and blew them up into the air above him and watched in delight as some landed in his hair.

"Number _Nine_," Zexion sighed exasperatedly, running his fingers through his hair.

Demyx gave a slight start at his superior's sudden entrance, but quickly regained his sunny composure—turning around to offer Zexion a brilliant smile as well as a handful of bubbles.

"Hiya, Zexy!" Demyx giggled, waving cheerily at the scowling bluenette.

"Lookie—I finally got clean-up duty again for the first time in, like, _ever!_ Isn't it great?" the blonde gushed, gesturing wildly in his excitement—thus spraying Zexion with soapy water.

"I can't imagine _why_," Zexion grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in his aggravation. He chanced a glance at the overflowing sink and groaned aloud, covering his face in horror.

"You haven't done _any_ of the dishes, and yet you've managed to create such a mess in a matter of fifteen minutes?" Came the despairing inquiry, somewhat-muffled from beneath his hands.

"Gimme a break--I'm trying here!" Demyx pouted cutely.

Knowing all too well that he would regret this decision later, Zexion rolled up the sleeves of his cloak as he made his way over to the sink, Demyx right on his heels.

"Just…just start washing," Zexion said at last, grabbing the roll of paper towels and ripping off a few sheets.

Shrugging, Demyx resumed his position at the sink; his azure eyes longingly following the path of a bubble that floated up from the sink every so often.

Zexion glanced between the blonde and the sink warily as they worked together in silence for the next few following minutes; Zexion waiting impatiently for Demyx to hand him dishes to dry.

"You might want to actually wash the soap off the dishes_ before_ handing them to me," Zexion pointed out; biting back a smirk at the incredulous glance the Melodious Nocturne threw his way.

"Hey--if you don't like something about my cleaning methods, go on and say it; don't go on hinting about it!" Demyx exclaimed, sounding vaguely affronted. Zexion couldn't help but release a small chuckle at the blonde's words; absentmindedly smiling to himself as he dried off a glass that the musician handed to him.

What Zexion failed to notice was how Demyx's eyes widened a fraction at the small sound he'd made, and the tiny smile that worked itself onto previously pouting lips.

"Well, you could start by using hot water."

"It's lukewarm," Demyx protested weakly, but reluctantly turned the faucet so that the sink now spewed steaming water.

"Better?" Demyx asked innocently, pointing to the faucet and watching as the other Nobody struggled to bite back a smile.

"That's fine," Zexion replied casually as he angled his head slightly, thus allowing his long bangs to hang down over his face like a curtain to hide the grin that had finally managed to work its way onto his lips.

With these two simple, helpful pointers, the Nobodies finished surprisingly quickly. Zexion stepped back to admire the now-sparkling dishes neatly stacked one on top of another by the sink.

"Now all that's left is this floor," Zexion muttered unenthusiastically, frowning slightly at the drenched tile.

"Ohmigawd—I got _this_ one, Zexy! I've been wanting to allll night!" Demyx squealed, pouncing on the unsuspecting Zexion in his excitement, nearly causing the both of them to fall down.

Zexion watched with growing curiosity as the blonde picked himself up before he summoned his beloved sitar into his grip. What Demyx was about to do only struck Zexion as the sitarist's fingers began to fly expertly over the strings.

"_Dance water dance!"_

At first there was only a large ripple throughout the inch-deep water that covered the entire floor; then, all at once, the liquid rose into the air—only to gather into a large sphere over Demyx's head.

Although the spectacle itself was mesmerizing, Zexion found himself particularly enthralled by the expression of Demyx's face; the musician looked as though he could not possibly imagine anything more peaceful than the pure notes that he strummed on his instrument.

To be honest, neither could Zexion.

The Cloaked Schemer watched, utterly captivated, as the stream of water that he had slipped on in the hallway flooded back into the kitchen through the crack beneath the door before shooting up into the air to join the rest of the collected water.

It seemed Demyx was able to sense that he had collected all the water possible, for the moment the last drop of liquid joined the now-large sphere of water hovering over his head, he turned to face the sink without opening his eyes.

The tune changed, Zexion thought absently—slowing from the rather upbeat rhythm the blonde had started to a much slower one. In response, the water oozed out into a long, serpentine arch which angled into the sink so that it poured down the drain. Gradually the water thinned out until there was only a small ball of water dripping over the sink, which fell apart all at once at Demyx's song came to a close.

The two stood in silence for a few moments; Demyx still in a trance from working his magic and Zexion stunned speechless.

At last, Demyx's blue eyes snapped open in response to a quiet clapping—he blushed as he realized the bluenette was standing there applauding him. What startled him the most, however, was the genuine smile he offered the blonde.

"That was quite lovely, Number Ni…Demyx," Zexion said softly, rolling his sleeves down once more as he turned to leave the room; fully intending on returning to his spot in his book.

He was stopped, however, when a hand flew out to grasp his wrist. He felt soft lips –softer than he'd ever imagined, seeing as the boy bit them in a nervous habit– land on his cheek in a chaste kiss. His visible eye widened at the grinning, albeit deeply flushed blonde fidgeting beside him.

"Thanks a lot Zexy; I hope we…hope we get to clean up together more often," Demyx managed to stammer before he darted out the door, clutching his sitar to his chest.

Zexion blinked at the door through which the other Nobody had disappeared, and absent mindedly brought a hand to his check to touch where Demyx's lips had landed.

It seemed as though Demyx was rather _adorable_ when flustered…

He'd have to make sure to ask the Superior to assign more permanent chores to some of the Nobodies…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: If only I'd had _my_ Zexy with me while I was doing the dishes…

Joh: Who…?

Jessie: Oh…my Zexy's the same person as my Roy-Roy.

Joh: Ah, gotcha.

Jessie: This story based on true events.

Joh: An' my sis doesn't lie…so there…yeah…

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
